Nautiscarader's Smutember 2018 day 16: Making Marks, Marcapoo
by nautiscarader
Summary: Nautiscarader's Smutember 2018 day 16: Making Marks, Marcapoo


Over the years, Marco Diaz has learned that there were a few quirks to making love with Hekapoo. The fiery mistress of her own domain seemed to express her love in rougher and physically challenging way, perhaps just to test how much her world has changed Marco's physique.

Right now, Hekapoo was being subjected to said physique, as Marco pushed her into her bed with each thrust of his hips, diving deeper into her body. Hekapoo rarely found herself underneath him, though secretly, she enjoyed every second of being dominated by the one she called - for a good reason - "Muscles".

He worked furiously, filling her to the brim with each push, resulting in fragmented parts of his name or nickname to come out of her mouth. And even though she was completely immobile, Hekapoo couldn't restrain herself from closing her arms and legs around Marco's buffed body, giving him first taste of her aggressive love-making, even in her submissive pose: her nails digging into his skin the moment he changed his tempo.

This was nothing new to Marco; his back suffered much, much more, but these were the scars he enjoyed receiving, not to mention he knew very well Hekapoo was able to cauterise them with her flaming saliva, which she often did when they were cuddling in an afterglow.

What fascinated Marco - and terrified Hekapoo - was that even in this position, it showed how possessive she was of her Earthling lover she once thoughts so low about, and how much she wanted to keep him close to herself, fearing he might suddenly leave. And just when that thought crossed Hekapoo's mind, the world around her twisted, when Marco brought his arms under her back and brought her into his laps, causing her to shriek.

\- Just... a little change. - he huffed, letting her accommodate to the new position, before he grabbed her waist and begun bouncing her smaller body up and down.

With gravity helping Marco achieve his goal of delving as deep into her as possible, Hekapoo found herself on a straight road to climax much faster than she expected. She was still clinging to her lover, even more so than before, though with each second, she found it harder to do.

And thus, Marco experienced the second type of marks Hekapoo loved to dot his body with. At the same moment Marco gently kissed her exposed neck, she bit his, sinking her teeth into his shoulder, muffling her cry. She felt his muscles twitch, but she knew that Marco Diaz has learned to endure that special, energising type of pain, and how to use it to fuel their passion to make it end sooner. And sure enough, her bite made him even faster, and yet, exactly as gentle, with his arms gently caressing her back. Hekapoo was wriggling around him, trying to hide her excitement in other ways, but at some point she had to admit defeat, panting Marco's name, waiting for her release to overcome her.

When it happened, and Hekapoo threw her head back, and let out a fiery roar, singing a few strands of Marco's hair. This was the most dangerous way Hekapoo could show her love, engulfing herself and her lover on magical flames, which still heated them, without any burns. This time, when she fell out of Marco's strong grip, she clutched the edges of her bed, which received the treatment instead. The flames that became brighter or dimmer with each breath Hekapoo took, trying to contain her orgasm.

With Marco still inside her, her efforts were quite futile, as his frantic bucking could easily lead her to another peak or two, but Hekapoo had different plans on her mind.

\- Marco... pull out! - she gasped - I've got a... a treat for you!

With only the slightest traces of hesitation, Marco withdrew himself from her blazing hot, moist canal, wondering what for of erotic finish Hekapoo had in mind.

\- On my ass, Muscles! - she gave him a simple command.

Hekapoo quickly turned round, exposing her backside to him, trying to support it on her wobbly legs, still weak and suffering from her recent orgasm. When Marco lay his eyes on her bottom, at first he thought he might have hurt her when he was too rough, and he was inches from stopping and apologising to her. But when Hekapoo playfully smacked her inflamed bum, trying to taunt him and hasten his climax, Marco understood what the strange marking meant.

It was a tattoo.

Its meaning, once it hit Marco, was what brought Marco over his edge. He grabbed her waist with his other hand for some stability, roared, and directed the stream of his seed right onto her bottom, painting it white with his long and copious orgasm. With each stream hitting her back, Hekapoo let out a short moan, encouraging her lover to continue claiming her body as his. When his grunts turned into huffs, she knew her lover has finished, and gently turned her head, careful not to destroy his work in a move too sudden.

\- Did you enjoy my little gift? - she asked playfully, never taking eyes from her tired, but satisfied lover.

\- Oh, yes I did. - Marco spoke, stroking her ass. - Though I think it's as much a gift for you as it is for me.

Hekapoo smiled back, twisted her body into more comfortable position, and dragged her finger across the remaining globs of warm cum that lingered on her thigh. The words, written in the alien language were hidden under the layer of Marco's sticky climax, but with each scoop she brought to her mouth, more of it was revealed. Hekapoo took her sweet time, indulging herself and Marco with the erotic after-show, until finally she cleaned herself, and the phrase "Property of Marco Diaz" was fully visible.

\- I think I should explore more of my territory. - Marco boasted, but the enticing sight perished from his view, when Hekapoo got onto her feet and jumped into his arms, pinning him to the ground.

\- Don't get too excited, Muscles, you're getting the same branding after round two.


End file.
